The Avenger Scouts
by imiregretsnothing
Summary: The Avengers wake up to find themselves...different...So how come Natasha has this weird talking cat? And why on EARTH do they need to wear short skirts to defend the world? Rated T for the occasional swear.
1. What just happened? Part 1

Hey guys! My first fanfiction! This isn't supposed to be serious, it's just for fun. Mainly because the idea got into my head and would NOT go away. I'm not sure if this classifies as a crossover, but it may, so I'm putting this in the crossover section for now. None of the characters from Sailor Moon show up, but I will mention them, it's more of a AU kinda thing, basically the avengers become the Avenger Scouts :)

Hehe happy reading!

* * *

Tony Stark woke up one morning and felt a smile on his face. He could feel this long luscious hair on his face. _That was one hell of a party last night_ he thought. He couldn't even remember taking a girl home. Let alone the party. He stretched out to find this mystery girl, but found only bed sheets. He opened his eyes, and went to get the hair out of his face, it took him a moment to realise that the 'luscious hair' he felt on his face, was his own hair.

He looked down and noticed he had _breasts_. "What. The. Fuck," He said aloud.

He thought for a second, and bounced up and down on the spot and watched them bounce. "I could get used to this." Then he heard a piercing scream.

...

Steve Rodgers must have dozed off on the couch; he was having a fantastic dream about unicorns and rainbows, though he'd never admit it. He got up to do his midday exercises, he felt strangely lighter, he pondered that as he walked to the gym Stark had in his tower. He walked in and got a look of himself in the mirror. He didn't know it was himself at first but then did a double take when he realised there was no one else there. The reflection was that of a lovely tall girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He realised who the girl was and screamed. Very loud, and pretty sure it was a pitch no human was capable of.

He heard running feet, and turned around to see a girl with long black hair appear in the doorway.

"Who on Earth are you?" The captain asked, surprised at how his voice sounded.

"What do you mean who am I? When really I should ask, Who the hell're you, and what the fuck are you doing my tower? How did you even get in here?"

"Stark?"

"Who else were you expecting?" she pointed at the arc reactor, glowing a steady glow in her chest.

"….For one, I was epecting someone a little bit more… masculine…"

"What do you mean a little…Oh…" Stark trailed off. "Um…Okay, then who are you?"

"It's me. Steve."

"What?" a look of confusion flitted across Tony's face, before the realisation, "Ohhh shit. Where the fuck is Thor? I'll bet you Loki went and fucking did this…" Tony ranted on as they went to look for Thor.

...

Thor woke with a jolt, he did not fall asleep unless he needed to. Yet here he was, splayed out on his bed. He sat up and noticed that his armour didn't fit him properly. In fact, it was loose everywhere. Save his chest. He scratched his head, and noticed that his hair was slightly longer than usual. And after a minute's thought, sudden realisation hit him. "LOKI!"

He summoned his hammer, and stalked down the halls down to the cell where Loki was being held, they had managed to capture Loki a couple of days ago, trying to keep him away from doing too much damage to the Human populace. He was in the basement with a Magic Dampener, as Tony called it.

Along the way he ran into two women who appeared to be looking for him.

"There you are, Thor!" said the blonde.

"Where you been, thunder? We've been looking for you for a _while_," said the black haired one who had a circle of light on her chest.

Thor realised that they must've been Stark and…possibly Rodgers, "Asleep…" Thor responded.

"That's strange…you never fall asleep during the day…" Rodgers commented.

"Unless you do, and we just never notice." Stark challenged.

"No, I don't. I believe this is my brother's work."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"My name is not Sherlock."

"It's a saying," Stark tried to explain. "I wonder if Natasha is a guy now. That would be funny."

"Tony, this is serious." Rodgers tried to scold him.

"Oh, Spangles. You just don't know what fun is."

Thor sighed as the two avengers bickered behind him…her…whatever. They continued on to Loki's cell.

...

A door slammed behind her, and bickering voices filled the room, waking Loki from her slumber with a start and a squeal as she fell from the cot in the cell.

Yes, she. Loki was female too. She had hair down to her waist and it was as black as ever, and it had a slight curl to it. "Who the hel are you?" Loki asked till startled, her eyes widened and a hand shot to her throat. "And what did you to my voice?"

"We didn't do anything, reindeer games. Now turn us back. And why the hell did you make yourself a chick too?"

"A chick?"

"Female, Loki," said the blonde.

"But I'm not a…" it would explain what happened to hervoice.

"Why did you do this, Brother?" An armoured woman moved into view, Oh.

"More like sister," commented the woman with black hair and a glowing circle on her chest, Stark she presumed.

Loki fixed the one he took to be Stark with a piercing glare that Stark just ginned back at.

"Loki," Thor interrupted. Glaring again.

"This is not my doing…sister," Loki said with a grin, earing himself a very feminine giggle from Tony, who noticed this, cleared his thoat and shut himself up rather quick. Steve rolled his eyes.

"It could only have been you who did it! You're the only one who can wield magic here," steve said.

"If it really was me, Captain, do you really think I'd be female too?"

"So if Loki didn't do it…Who did?" Stark commented

* * *

I will try to get a cover image soon, when school calms down a bit.

I also apologise for the short chapter. I don't have the mental stamina to write a long one.

Exactly 70 days till I graduate!


	2. What just happened? Part 2

What's this? A new chapter? Either I'm really excited or just procrastinating. It's probably both...

Since I forgot it in the previous chapter and a paranoid person, I in no way own the avengers or Sailor Moon they belong to Marvel and Naoko Takeuchi respectively.

Don't you think I'd be elsewhere if they were mine, namely defending Tokyo in the name of the moon, while helping destroy New York alongside the most awesome villain ever?

Anywayyy...ON TO CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

Natasha Romanov rolled out of bed and had gone out for a jog down at central park, and she was sure that when she left Clint was male, and she did not have a cat.

Yet when she came home she found a sweet little white kitten on her couch. "Aw, hello, little guy," started to pat it. "How did you get in here?" She didn't mind animals, and she did like cats. She looked up. Clint wasn't around. "Clint?" She called. The second time a little louder "Clint?!"

"Alright, alright I'm up…" said some woman who just walked into the living room _from her bedroom_. "Hey, Tasha…Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Who are you, and where the hell is my boyfriend?!"

"Woah, Tasha. Calm down. Hang on. What do mean?"

"Where is Clint." Natasha said, with growing threat in her voice.

"What do you mean? I'm standing right here in front of you!" That was when Clint realised that his voice did not sound like his own. "Um, Tasha, what's happened to my voice?"

Natasha's eyes were wide. "Look in the mirror." Clint looked confused but did as he told and went into the bathroom, while Natasha stayed in the kitchen.

"What the- Oh my G- Just- WHAT?" Clint poked her head out the bathroom door, "WHY AM I A GIRL?" Then Clint noticed the cat, "AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU OWN A CAT?"

"So if you really are Clint, tell me something only Clint would know," Natasha said with narrowed eyes. Hey. You can never be too careful.

So Clint gave Natasha a brief run down of what happened in Budapest.

"Right. Okay. We are going to go see Tony. I bet Loki's done this."

Though neither assasin saw this, the kitten slipped into Natasha's bag, and caught a ride to the Avengers HQ.

...

Tony sat in the lounge with a phone to his ear. "Hey, Pepper…It's Tony…Yes, I suppose I do have a cold or something, if you want to classify it as that…No…Yes…Uhm…Can you just come over please?...Okay, bye."

"You should've told her to bring clothes," Steve said, holding his pants up on his skinny frame.

"She'll realise that when she gets here." Tony shot back. That's when the door opened, and Tony's favourite assassin came in, with a brunette trailing behind her.

Natasha froze at the sight before her. "Oh, crap. You guys changed too."

"Hey, at least you're not a guy."

"Did it occur to you that this is Loki's fault?"

"Been there, done that. Got the T-Shirt," Tony said sarcastically. How dumb did she think he was?

"It wasn't my brother, he's sitting in his cell."

"He's a chick now, so he's – I mean she is your sister."

"He's been female before. Have you not read the myths?" Steve said dissaprovingly.

"Don't really want to." Just then Pepper walked in. "Woah, Pep. That was quick."

"Hey, Tony. Now whats the- Oh my God! I..uh…Uhm.." Pepper did that thing where she tucked her hair behind her ears even if it didn't need to be tucked back, she did this when she was utterly confused. Tony didn't blame her. Hell, he was confused. He didn't like feeling like this all too much. "Wh- Why are you…uhm…like…that?" She said gesturing to him.

It was refreshing not to have to hear "Who the hell are you?" for the seven hundredth time. It was probably because Thor was there still fully decked out in his armour, or the fact Tony's arc reactor was glowing away in his chest.

"We don't know," Tony admitted, "But we do know it's not Loki's fault."

"H-how can you be so sure?" Pepper asked, still a little freaked out.

"JARVIS, bring up the security feed to Loki's cell." There Loki was. Trying to do magic, trying to turn himself back, Tony presumed, but he was failing, due to the magic dampener Tony had made. It had taken a few months, but it worked, and that was all Tony had needed.

It was all Pepper needed too, it seemed, as she nodded vacantly.

"So um…What do we do now?" Clint asked.

"Well first, we need to get you some clothes, you cannot wonder around with clothes that barely fit you!" A voice said. It wasn't pepper, nor any of the Avengers. They all looked around frantically trying to find the disembodied voice. "I'm in Natasha's bag, you guys!"

They all looked at Natasha's bag seeing a fluffy white kitten poking it's head out of the bag. "Yeah, um, can you put me down?"

"Natasha. That cat. IS TALKING." Clint said her eyes opening wide.

"Of course I talk. I'm a cat. Please can you put me down? It may be a good idea to get Loki up here too." Everyone continued to look at the cat. "Please put me down?"

Natasha was the first to respond, but putting her bag on the floor, allowing the cat to jump out.

"Thank you. It was quite cramped in there." It jumped on the table. He looked around expectantly. "Who's getting Loki?"

"No one is getting Loki. He- She'll blow us all sky high."

"She is as much a part of this as you are, Anthony Stark."

"We are not – Hang on. How do you know my name?"

"If you bring Loki, I'll tell you."

"Team meeting!" Tony called. "And you are not invited kitty. Shoo."

"I will not "shoo" as you say, and how is it a team meeting without Loki?"

"Loki is not an Avenger." Steve replied steadily.

"If you get her I promise to tell you who I am, why I am here, and why I can talk."

"Pinkie swear?"

"What is a pinkie swear?"

"Alright fine, I'll do it, but if she kills us all I'm blaming you, kitty."

"Tony, you cannot just bring Loki up here!"

"Steve, chill. I'll just bring the dampner up with her so she won't kill us with hocus pocus."

"You are responsible."

"OKAY, MUM!" Tony called, already on his way out.

"Someone needs to go with him," Steve said. Thor said nothing and followed Tony. Clearly talking cats weren't all that common on Asgard either.

"Okay. Now we wait," Steve said. The cat licked his paws to pass the time.

They waited roughly fifteen minutes for Tony, Thor and Loki. Though it felt like a lifetime.

When finally, Tony and Thor walked in with Loki between them and the dampener under Tony's arm. Loki's eyebrow arched when he saw the cat, "I didn't know you were partial to cats, Stark."

"I am not just any cat, Loki Odinson." Loki looked indeed surprised at first but then realised what he had been called.

"I am NOT Odinson, you damnable creature!"

The cat seemed unfazed, "I did not think you would have liked to be called Laufeyson-"

"You DARE!"

The cat continued, not really caring, "-either, but we can settle with that if you wish…"

Tony decided he liked this cat.

Loki scowled. "Why not just call him Loki and skip to why you can talk!" Tony said, before Loki tried to strangle the poor creature.

The cat sighed (C_an cats sigh?_ Tony thought to himself).

"My name is Orion, and I'm your guardian."

* * *

OMFG! CLIFFIE! I wrote this during my double spare well aware that I have a HUGE MAths C assignment due on Monday, so don't be surprised if you don't get an update for a while, I've got exams next week and I kinda need to do well so...Bye bye till then!

I'll give you guys a small spoiler: Bruce is in the next chapter! YAY!  
He just slept through the whole ordeal. I promise.


	3. Transformations: Part 1

Hey, guys! Sorry for being the most horrible writer ever and not updating during my term 3 holidays :(

I did however, manage to obtain a social life. How did that happen? I'm still trying to figure that out. Anyways. This will be the last update till I graduate in November. School has started up again for my last term everrrr, and I struggled to get this out, so please don't hate me!

In this chapter the Avenger Scouts emerge! YAYYYYY! So...lots of describing words!

* * *

_~.~Refresher~.~_

_"Why not just call him Loki and skip to why you can talk!" Tony said, before Loki tried to strangle the poor creature._

_The cat sighed (Can cats sigh? Tony thought to himself)._

_"My name is Orion, and I'm your guardian."_

* * *

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"Would you like me to repeat?"

"Why the hell do we need a guardian?" Tony asked, outraged at the thought that someone thought they couldn't function on their own.

"You are the guardians of your planet, no?

"Well, yes, but-"

"Okay, then. Here are your brooches," as Orion said this, 7 brooches appeared in front of him, each one identifiable as belonging to an Avenger and one for Loki. Natasha picked up the one which had the black widow symbol on it.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"How else are you supposed to transform?"

"Transform?" A voice called. "Not anything like what I do is it? Also would this have anything to with why I am looking at the Avengers turned female?"

They looked to the door and saw Bruce Banner's female form. She was the same height as he was before…The 'Change', and had a bob with straight black hair.

"No it is not, Bruce Banner. In fact it is very different. Steve Rodgers, if you would be so kind as to pick up your brooch and do a demonstration?" Orion asked politely.

Steve's brooch was the most intricate. It was her shield but in the white stripe, was a gem version of each person's brooch.

"Now you need to say 'America crystal power, make up' in a loud, confident voice."

"You are kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am laughing Steve Rodgers?"

Steve glared at Tony, who looked like she was about to piss himself laughing.

"Fine. Do I have to hold it above my head or anything?"

"If you wish."

"Go on Cap. Put the whole super girl act on!"

"I hate you, Stark."

"I love me too."

Steve summoned up all the command he could for the stupidly girly phrase, "America crystal Power, make UP!"

Before Steve knew what had happened his shield was in the hand his brooch was in, and he was wearing a dress. Also Stark had stopped her incessant giggling noises, and was instead starting at Steve, along with everyone else.

"May I introduce, Sailor America, protector of justice and patriotism?"

Steve was wearing what looked like a sailor outfit, the collar was blue, with a red bow on top of a blue chest protector with the signature red and white stripes extending to her hips then flaring out atop a blue skirt. She had white gloves with a red band around the wrists and top with small wings, and red boots with a white boarder. She also wore a gold tiara with a white star with wings at the apex. The brooch was atop the front bow and a similar back bow was on the back, only larger and longer.

Her blonde hair in a ponytail on the top of her head with a red band, and a tiara was visible beneath her side swept fringe.

"That is what you call a transformation, Bruce Banner."

Bruce's jaw dropped. Of all the things he had been expecting, _Sailor America_ wasn't one of them.

"I...Um...I...Need a mirror..." Steve tried to walk off and fell flat on her arse, not realising she was wearing heels.

Needless to say everyone laughed at the poor Captain's misfortune

"Your turn, Thor." Loki said with a signature Loki smirk. The need to see him in a dress again was too great.*

"Will you be able to handle him, Man of Iron?"

Tony put on his best TV advertisement voice, "With my Magical Magic Dampener, he is about as strong as a non magical mortal!"

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

Thor let go of Loki and picked up the brooch with a hammer and lightning bolt, "Very well. What do I say, feline?"

"You say 'Thor cosmic power, make up'."

"Thor cosmic power, make UP!"

Thor's outfit was very...Asgardian. The bodice was Thor's armor and there was a silver bow on his sailor collar, instead of a normal sailor collar, it extended into a red cape. The skirt was navy blue, just like the bodice on top of a red underskirt. She wore navy knee high boots with a silver border. Her tiara was silver with a red gem and her chocker was red with a navy gem.

"Ha. Just like old times," Loki said, referring to when Thor had to dress up as the Lady Freya. Good times, good times.

"Then, Brother, you shall transform too!"

"Uhh, no, Thor. I'm quite happy in these clothes," Loki tried to back away, but Tony held him in place.

"Why not, Loki? Scared?" Tony piped up smirking.

"How dare you, a mere mortal, have the audacity to infer that I, Loki, God of Fire, Chaos and Mischief, also referred to as the 'Lie Smith'**, is scared of wearing a mini skirt?"

"Well, that is what it seems like," Bruce said obviously trying to hold back a giggle.

"Just stating your title does not make us respect you more, you're still a deranged reindeer with a head full of cats," Tony added.

"You are really starting to irritate me, mortal."

"Bitch, please. I do what I want." Tony retorted with a head bob. Loki growled, Tony's smirk turned into a shit eating grin, "Come at me, bro."

"I have no desire to be anywhere near you, Stark, nor am I your 'bro'."

Tony opened his mouth for yet another retort, but Clint beat him to it, "It's a figure of speech, Loki." Clint said, "Just take the brooch a fucking transform already!"

Loki snarled and picked up the green brooch with the symbol for his horns.

"Say 'Loki Cosmic Power, make up'." Orion said.

"What?"

"Say 'Loki Cosmic Power, make up'," Orion repeated, but louder this time.

"No, I heard what you said, but do you really expect me to do it? You cannot command a god, let alone a prince of gods! Why, if we were on Asg-"

"Shut up, Reindeer Games, and say the god damn phrase already!"

"Fine. Loki, Cosmic Power, make up,"

Nothing happened.

"You actually have to _mean _it, Loki." Steve said.

"I don't want to mean it. This is extremely degrading. I will not have a part in this!" Loki threw her brooch back on the table.

"You utter and complete _douche_! I'll do it and show you how much better '_mortals_' are!" Tony walked to the table mumbling about idiotic gods, and how life was better before they existed. "I'm guessing mine is the one that looks like the arc reactor?"

"Indeed, you must say 'Sailor Iron Crystal Power, make up'," Orion supplied.

"Crystal? Really? Why cant it be something cooler, like-"

"Get on with it!" Natasha said, getting sick of Tony's voice.

"Alright, fine. Sailor Iron Crystal Power, MAKE UP!"

Tony was blinded by lights and was too distracted to notice the cold feeling assaulting her skin, next thing she knew, Tony was in a fighting stance. Tony's outfit was similar to her Iron Man suit. The dress was red with what looked like a gold jacket like thing wrapped around the back leaving some of the skirt and front exposed, with a hip belt keeping it in place. The sailor collar was red with two gold lines, and a gold bow with another Arc Reactor on top, powering the repulsors. Her gloves were red with a gold band at the top and a gold strip around the wrists. Her boots wer also red with a gold border, her tiara was gold with a red gem, as was her choker. It shined like metal but didn't move like metal. _Must be another new element_, Tony thought, making a mental note to study it later.

Tony noticed her hair was finally out of her face and she realised half of her hair was tied back like those pictures of Sailor V he had seen before she became Sailor Venus.

"Wow. I'd tap that." Clint had moved to guard Loki, after Tony left him standing there.

"Who can resist this ass?" Tony turned. Carefully, after seeing what happened to the Cap.

"You're ogling, Clint." Natasha warned.

"No, I'm not!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not!"

Natasha raised her eyebrow. Determined to stop Clint ogling her team mates, she held up her brooch. "What do I say, Orion?"

"You say 'Black Widow Prism Power, make up'."

"Right. Black Widow Prism Power, make UP!"

Natasha's outfit was plain compared to the others', but she was glad, she preferred it that way. It seemed to be made of leather, it was a plain black bodice with a deep red skirt, sailor collar and bows. Her gloves were black elbow length with a red border, she wore a black choker with a red gem and her tiara was gold with a red gem. She also wore black knee length boots, also with a red border.

Natasha did a twirl in her heels and watched Clint's attention snap back to her.

"I'm glad I'm tapping that," Clint said, earning a laugh from everyone, but Loki, who was sulking.

Loki didn't want to end up wearing a mini skirt, but he was always the centre of attention. _I will go last_, Loki thought, _That way everyone will have their eyes on me, laden with anticipation. _He smirked. A mischievous plan was forming.

* * *

There you have it. Steve's bum is sore, Tony's being a slut, Clint doesn't know where to look, Natasha's clingy and Loki's an attention whore.

I promise I will update after exam block.

Also another disclaimer:

Some of the sailor costumes may seem similar to Nna's Avenger Scouts on deviant art, although they are lovely, I actually drew mine before I even saw hers...Great minds think alike!

I'll put mine on Deviant Art, but Thor's outfit is wayyy off, I'll put the link in the next chappie. I still have to draw them on the actual people :/

* If you are unfamiliar with Norse Mythology, basically a Jotunn stole Mjolnir, Thor wanted to declare war on Jotunheim, but had no Mjolnir. The Jotunn that stole Mjolnir wanted to marry Lady Freya (goddess of fertility or something) in return for handing Mjolnir over, so Loki came up with the plan that Thor dressed up as Freya and Loki as a bridesmaid. Thor had no idea how to act lady-like, so the Frost Giants were like "WTF?" and Loki had to cover for him a lot, then Thor got Mjolnir back and all hel broke loose.

**Sorry, pet peeve of mine. I'm pretty damn sure Loki is NOT the God of Chaos and Lies, but of Chaos and Mischief, he was called Lie Smith because he was a compulsive liar. Pretty sure.

22 days left till I graduate ^_^


End file.
